User blog:Situationman/Orlando TCB S2E16 - Come Clean (2)
Main Plot: Kayla (Dallas walks over to Ramona at her locker.) Dallas: Excuse me. Ramona: Can I help you? Dallas: Yeah you can. Ramona: I have class. (Ramona starts walking away. Dallas follows her.) Dallas: Did I do something wrong? Ramona: Who said? Dallas: Your attitude and everyone else's suspicion. You seem to hate me when you and I don't even talk. Ramona: Well... Dallas: Is it because I like Kayla? Ramona: Yeah... Dallas: Well that was easy. I want some answers. Ramona: What answers do you want? I don't do comedy that much. Dallas: I want to know what's the secret. Ramona: Don't worry about it. Dallas: Why not? Ramona: It's a secret. (Ramona starts walking away.) Dallas: How would you like to be exposed!? (Ramona stops and covers his mouth.) Ramona: What do you know about me? Dallas: Your sister abused you. Ramona: How do you know about that? Dallas: Reliable sources. Ramona: Look the secret is... a guy named Seth Evans. Dallas: The guy who dissappeared. Ramona: He was Kayla's boyfriend until this year. You remind me and our friends of him. Dallas: I do? Ramona: Charm, hair, jokes that are actually funny. Dallas: The secret is a guy. Ramona: If you want the full story, find out yourself. Dallas: Can we at least be friends? Ramona: Why? Dallas: Because I'm serious. (Ramona smiles.) Ramona: Sure. Just don't break Kayla's heart, or I'll break your face. Dallas: Aye eye captain. (Ramona walks away. Dallas walks the other way.) Subplot: Jayden (Sienna is talking with Nathaniel, Delilah, and Paris. Jayden walks over.) Sienna: Is it true that the juniors from last year vandalized the entire school and one guy got blamed for it? Delilah: It was crazy! Jayden: Yo! You guys wanna hit a movie after school? Nathaniel: That was on the first week! Frankie Martin and his girlfriend led that whole thing. Paris: They spray painted the f-word on my locker. Jayden: Is that a no? Delilah: If you want to see crazy parties get even crazier, go to Frankie. Jayden: Excuse me! (They look at Jayden.) Sienna: Didn't see you there. Jayden: I was asking if you want to catch that movie tonight? Nathaniel: You're sister's taking us to see Catching Fire. Jayden: But we were suppose to see Best Man Holiday. Delilah: Perhaps, we forgot. Jayden: C'mon we planned for weeks. Me and Nate did. Nathaniel: Change of plans. Jayden: Without telling me? How about we see both? Sienna: In one night? Jayden: Yeah! Nathaniel: We're going to Sonic with Sienna. Jayden: So you through away a good week not knowing we planned it for damn near a month? Delilah: Jayden, calm down. It's just a movie. Jayden: Sienna, help please? Sienna: But I really wanted to see Catching Fire! Jayden: Fine. (Jayden walks away. Paris walks with him.) Paris: I'll come with you! Jayden: Thanks. Paris: I think I saw what you saw. Jayden: And that was... Paris: Our friends are talking to you Sienna more than they are to you. Jayden: I can't believe she cut though a Wednesday Night plan and Nate just happened to forgot when I remind him every other day. Paris: Nate's been distant since yeasturday. Jayden: What happened yesturday? No one told me anything. Paris: Well because Ramona doesn't accept Dallas, Kayla lashed out and said something homophobic to Nate. Delilah was offeneded too. Jayden: Damn. Well that's their problem. I got one to solve myself. Paris: Are we still going to the movies? Jayden: Maybe. (They walk to class.) Third Plot: Damon (Damon is sitting at his locker. Liam slides next to him.) Liam: Hey man! Damon: Did Chloe send you? Liam: Not really? I heard she was annoying you so I wanted to... you know, take her place. Damon: Ask questions, annoy after? Liam: No, not be a pest to someone in pain. Damon: Oh. Liam: I do have one. Damon: Ugh. Liam: When are you going to spill your... secret in Group Therapy? Damon: I don't know. I'm too scared. Liam: Of what? It's group therapy! Damon: Yeah, my second year in high school going through it. Liam: Insecurities kicked in last year. Damon: When you were afraid of talking to girls, did you need group therapy? Liam: No because Daniel putting you in a dress kinda helped out. Damon: But look at me, I was... Liam: I know. And you're not the only who's gone through it in the world. Damon: I know. Liam: It's happened worst to others. You weren't killed our given a diseases. Be thankful that whatever piece of crap did this to you, wasn't worse. Damon: Yeah... Liam: You're strong, Damon. You have courage. Damon: Thank you. (Liam pats him on the shoulder and leaves.) Main Plot: Kayla (Ramona is at a drinking fountainwith Nathaniel. Kayla storms over to her.) Kayla: You just had to open your damn mouth! Ramona: What are you talking about? Kayla: Dallas doesn't want to hang with me because you told him that Seth was a secret! Ramona: Well you should know when to trust your friends compared to someone who can't be taken seriously! Kayla: I can't trust you, now! Nathaniel: Kayla, calm down! Kayla: I told YOU I was sorry. Nathaniel: I know. Ramona: It's not my fault. He asked me! Kayla: And you couldn't come up with something? (Shawn walks in between them.) Shawn: Okay, ladies! Let's not turn this into one big freakout, shall we not? Ramona: Who are you? Shawn: Shawn Cooke. Cool guy. I'm QB1. Kayla: That's nice niner. Now buzz off! Shawn: You chicks are crazy. (Shawn runs off.) Kayla: Now, where were we? (Kayla pushes Ramona to the ground. They start wrestling. Nathaniel pulls Kayla off Ramona.) Nathaniel: CALM DOWN! Blake: Enough! You three main office! (They start heading to the main office. Mr. Hudson goes back into a classroom.) Subplot: Jayden (Jayden walks up to Sienna at her locker.) Jayden: Yo! Sienna: Hello! Jayden: I need you to do me a favor. Sienna: And what's that? Jayden: Tone down your convos with my friends. Sienna: I don't understand. Jayden: Ever since you came here. Nate, Paris, Delilah and the others barely talk to me. Sienna: They find me interesting. Jayden: It's like you're stealing my friends. Sienna: I'm stealing anyone! Jayden: Then didn't even notice me when you were going over last year's history with them. Sienna: Well excuse me for being new to your school, your friends, and you! (Sienna closes her locker and walks away.) Main Plot: Kayla (Kayla, Ramona, and Nathaniel walk out of the office.) Ramona: I'm sorry for ruining things between you and Dallas. Kayla: Whatever. Ramona: Come on! Kayla, you know I'm just looking out for you. Kayla: What makes you think you're looking out for me when you're disrespecting my decisions. Ramona: I don't want you hurt again! Kayla: That's not Seth! Ramona: Can we just put this behind us? Kayla: Whatever. I'm sorry Nate for calling you a baggot. Nathaniel: I know you didn't mean it. Just watch what you say. Kayla: Then I need you two to respect my decisions. I like Dallas and you guys can't dectate my feelings. Ramona: Sure. Nathnaiel: Okay. (Kayla walks away from them. Kayla calls Dallas on her phone.) Third Plot: Damon (Damon's in group therapy.) Therapist: Is there anything you would like to share, Damon? Damon: Yes... Therapist: Do tell. Damon: At the beginning of this year, I had everything going well until I was raped at a party. (Everyone gasps.) Therapist: You were raped? This made you drink and cut. Damon: And ruined my year for me. Subplot: Jayden (Jayden walks over to Sienna.) Sienna: Here to yell at me? Jayden: Look, I didn't mean to go off. Sienna: You accused me of stealing your friends. You should know I didn't have many friends at the orphanage. Jayden: You had Lola and Bradley. Sienna: They were my roomates. Jayden: I feel like a jackass. Sienna: Don't I felt clingy. Jayden: Did you now? Sienna: And besides this is our first sibling conflict.... resolved. Jayden: See? I'm glad you exist. Sienna: Thank you. So that's all your friends? Jayden: All my close ones. Well, almost all. Sienna: Almost? Jayden: Later, I'm gonna tell you about a guy named Seth Evans. (She walk off with his arm around hers.) Third Plot: Damon (Damon walks out of class. Liam, Rebecca, Chloe, Daniel, and Samantha are waiting for him.) Damon: Am I being jumped? Daniel: We heard you came out of your shell. Damon: Yeah... (Chloe hugs him.) Chloe: We're proud of you. Liam: I knew you could it. You are strong. Rebecca: What he said. Damon: Yeah... thanks guys. Samantha: As a woman, I believe it's wrong for anybody be hurt like this. Damon: You're being nice for once. (Myles walks over.) Myles: Yo, Wells. Damon: Can I help you? Myles: Yeah. I heard about your situation. I may be a jerk sometimes... Samantha: Try most of the time. Myles: Whatever... but I got to admit, you got brass balls and some courage to have recovered from it. Damon: Am I talking to Myles Landon? Myles: You're talking to the soft one. (Myles pats Damon on his back and leaves.) Damon: Thanks. I knew I can count on you guys. I feel like I'm actually cleaner. I just have one more mission. Liam: What's the mission? Damon: Hunt down the bastard. Main Plot: Kayla (Dallas walks up to Kayla's house and knocks on the door.) Kayla: Dallas! Come on in. (She pulls him inside.) Dallas: Here to tell me what's going on? Kayla: Yeah. My mom is working late. Dallas: Um, okay. Kayla: Sit and relax. I'll be right back. (Kayla goes upstairs. Dallas hears a baby.) Dallas: Okay. (He goes upstairs and sees Alicia's room. Then he walks over to Kayla's room.) Dallas: Whoa! (He sees her with just a shirt and panties.) Kayla: Don't be shy. Dallas: Of what? Kayla: This perfect body. (Kayla walks over to Dallas and attemps to kiss him.) Dallas: Okay. Hold up! Kayla: What? Dallas: You're trying to distract me. Kayla: From what? It's just you, me and us stacking on top of each other. Dallas: I'm not sleeping with you. Kayla: Well, not having sex. Dallas: I want the truth! Kayla: What truth? Dallas: Seth Evans. Kayla: I told you. A guy who moved. Dallas: The real truth! Tell me and I won't be mad. Kayla: Is that a joke? Dallas: No, it isn't. (Kayla feels caught.) Kayla: Okay. Sit down. (They sit on her bed.) Kayla: Last year, I moved here to Orlando. I made new friends including the one who hates you, Ramona. I had found love in my new boyfriend right after dumping my old one. I was in love with Seth Evans. He was clueless because I was his frist girlfriend. A month into our relationship I decided to have sex with him. Dallas: Whoa. Kayla: So I took his virginity and do you see that baby in the next room? Dallas: Yeah. Kayla: That's the daughter of me and Seth. Dallas: Wait, you're that teen mom people talked about. Kayla: Yep. I had her in August. Ten month pregnancy. Anyways, We had so much fun with both our moms being supportive me and Seth kicked off great, until he had gotten... cancer. He was scared and sick. Out of nowhere, he breaks up with me on video and checked himself in some hospital, apprently no one knows which one because he annonymously disappeared without telling anyone. I've been a single mom since. Dallas: Wow, I... Kayla: Well, there you have it. I'm the teen mom who's boyfriend left. If you don't like me, then I'll understand. Dallas: I like you. It's such a sad story. Kayla: It was a happy story that took a tragic turn. I know I'm ready to date again. Dallas: You moved on? Kayla: I'm 100% over it but I know I like you. It's not just your charm and hair that reminds me of him. You dug deeper in the situation, better than he would. I like that. Dallas: Does this mean we can... you know? Kayla: I can do this... (Kayla leans in and kisses Dallas. He kisses her back.) Dallas: Good enough. Kayla: I heard Jayden and his sister are leading a movie night with our friends. Wanna join? Dallas: What about your baby? Kayla: Mom will be home in another ten minutes. Dallas: Does that mean we can make out more? (Kayla laughs.) Kayla: Whatever. (They continue to kiss and smile.) Next Week Shawn: I need a favor. (Shawn pulls out a needle.) Joe: You're joking. Karma (Jay answers his phone.) Jay: Who is this? Jasmine: It's Jasmine. Jay: I haven't heard from you since July. Is France: My urge to having something inside of my panties is barely away. Frankie: Please don't. Jay: This can't be happening. A''' '''Darnell: I saw what you did! Shawn: You don't know anything! B''' '''JC: Let's find somewhere to play. France: You're a weirdo. All New Orlando TCB Next Week On Degrassi Wiki Category:Blog posts